El Coraje de la Amistad
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Matt no sabe que hacer respecto a sus sentimientos hacia cierto moreno. SlashYaoi, están advertidos


ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic es de tipo Slash/Shonen-ai/Yaoi (lo que significa que no hay una relación sexual explicita, pero que contiene una relación amorosa entre dos hombres) es bajo su responsabilidad leerlo, si deciden leer este fic, no digan que no les advertí ^_~  
EL CORAJE DE LA AMISTAD  
Entró a su habitación, necesitaba pensar en sus sentimientos... Hace tiempo que pensaba en ellos, pero el resultado no le agradaba del todo. Cerró la puerta y puso el seguro, no le gustaba que lo molestaran cuando estaba solo... solo... siempre lo ha estado, desde que sus padres se separaron, siempre ha estado rodeado por la soledad, esa soledad que se fue diluyendo hace unos años cuando se reencontró con su hermano y conoció a Mimi, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Kari y Tai. Se arrodilló y de debajo de su cama sacó una caja de madera, de su interior saco un albún, era un albún fotográfico, se sentó sobre su cama y abrió el albún, sus dedos pasaron por cada una de las fotos; todos los que conocía y que le importaba estaban en esas fotos: sus amigos, su hermano. Se detuvo en una foto, en ella esta él junto a Tai, habían ido a un día de campo junto a los demás niños elegidos, Mimi había insistido en tomarles una foto juntos y ese era el resultado: Tai abrazando a Matt por los hombros.  
  
-Tai... ¿Porqué? - Hace mucho que lo sabía pero se negaba a creer que eso le sucedía a él, no podía ser posible, pero era la realidad, SU REALIDAD. Desde aquel día en que se separó de sus amigos junto a Gabumon en el Digimundo para conocer el significado de su emblema cuando peleaban contra los Dark Master, se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, pero se lo negaba así mismo, simplemente no era correcto, pero ya no aguantaba más, al fin lo había aceptado, lo amaba... amaba a Tai... amaba su sonrisa, sus ojos, su forma de ser... cierto, siempre discutían, pero eso era porque se preocupaba por él, porque no quería que le ocurriera algún daño, daría su propia vida por protegerlo, por hacerlo feliz, y así sería mientras estuviera junto a él como... su mejor amigo...  
  
-amigos... como me gustaría ser más que un amigo para ti Tai, pero eso nunca podrá ser - una gota cayo sobre la foto, era una lágrima sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar ya no podía más con lo que sentía, tenía que decírselo, pero si lo hacia lo perdería para siempre, y si eso pasara no lo soportaría sería... como morir en vida.  
  
Tocaron a la puerta, Matt lo ignoró, volvieron a tocar con más insistencia... una vez más, Matt se molestó.  
  
-¡¡¿Qué no entienden que no quiero ver a nadie?!! - gritó  
  
-¿Matt?- le llamó una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta  
  
-¿Tai?- En ese momento Matt quedó petrificado, la voz era de Tai, de SU Tai  
  
-¿Matt estas bien?-le volvió a llamar Tai, pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¡¿Matt porque no respondes?!- nuevamente no hubo respuesta- *¡Diablos! ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Estará bien... y... si no lo está?- Tai en un arranque de desesperación se dejó ir contra la puerta tratando de que abriera. Matt tardó en reaccionar cerró el albún rápidamente y se arrodilló para meterlo en la caja, apenas había hecho esto cuando Tai entró por la puerta después de que ésta se abrió debido a los insistentes golpes de Tai para que se abriera, Matt apenas y tuvo tiempo para aventar la caja debajo de la cama.  
  
-¿Matt... estas... bien?- Tai apenas podía hablar, estaba cansado de tanto golpear la puerta, pero eso no le impidió ver lágrimas en los ojos de Matt -Matt... ¿es... estas... llorando? *¿por qué lloras Matt? ¡¡¿Quién fue el maldito culpable de hacerte llorar?!!... ¡¡¡Que!!! ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?!*  
  
-*¿Llorar?* - Matt llevó el dorso su mano hasta sus ojos deshaciéndose de las lágrimas que quedaban en ellos- Bueno... lo... lo que... pasa es... que... que *¿Qué le digo? No puedo decirle que estaba llorando por él* me... me cayo una basura en el ojo, si eso fue  
  
-Ah. Entiendo - dijo Tai no muy convencido por la respuesta de su amigo *no te creo nada Yamatto, pero ¿porque estarías llorando?  
  
-Espera un momento... - Matt tardó un poco en asimilar como había entrado Tai-... ¿Tai...?  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¡¡PORQUE DIABLOS ENTRAS ASI A MI HABITACIÓN!!  
  
-¿Eh?- Tai se sonrojó- bueno... lo... lo que pasa es... que... como tu no me respondías... bueno pensé que... te había pasado.. algo... malo...  
  
-¿Te... te preocupaste... por mí? *Por favor di que sí*  
  
-Bueno... eres mi mejor amigo ¿no?... tengo que preocuparme por ti, jaja *¿porqué estoy tan nervioso?*  
  
-Ahh... solo por eso - susurró Matt desanimado- Y a todo esto... ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-¡¡¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?!! - gritó Tao sorprendido- no quedamos en hacer el trabajo de Literatura aquí  
  
-¿Qué... era hoy?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Lo siento, lo había olvidado - Matt llevo su mano a su cabeza y sonrió apenado mientras sacaba la lengua.  
  
-*Se ve tan lindo... ¿pero qué estoy pensando'... aunque debo aceptar que con esa cara si se ve lindo*  
  
-Eh... Tai  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Y por dónde empezamos? - preguntó Matt.  
  
-Bien, yo traigo algunos datos, podemos usar tu computadora para transcribirlos y buscar en una de las enciclopedias de tu papá lo que falte  
  
-No... no puedo creerlo Tai... - dijo Matt con cara de sorprendido  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Tai inocentemente sin saber lo que le esperaba  
  
-Tu... diciendo eso... permíteme un momento, voy por la cámara de video para filmarlo, si no nadie me creerá que lo dijiste jajaja  
  
-Muy gracioso Matt- dijo Tai un poco molesto  
  
-Lo siento Tai jajaja no pude evitarlo jajaja  
  
-Ya deja de reírte y empecemos a trabajar - Tai arrojó su libreta sobre el escrito de su amigo dándole la espalda a Matt  
  
-Vamos tai, no te molestes por esa broma - Matt colocó su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Tai, el moreno se estremeció al sentir el toque de su amigo, una sensación de nerviosismo comenzó a invadirlo - no quise molestarte - concluyó el chico rubio en n tono de culpabilidad.  
  
-No... no te preocupes... es que... tu sabes... de este trabajado... depende mi... calificación final - balbuceó Tai sin volverse  
  
-Entiendo... bien en ese caso comencemos - Matt tomó asiento frente a su computadora, Tai acercó otra silla y la colocó a un lado de Yamatto. Sus brazos se rozaban de vez en cuando debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, en cada roce una descarga eléctrica recorría sus cuerpos. El nerviosismo que le causaba la voz de Tai al dictarle lo hacía equivocarse algunas veces, pero lo hacía feliz el tenerlo tan cerca.  
  
Al fin de un tiempo ya habían terminado de hacer el trabajo, Matt le estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos mientras Tai jugaba con un lápiz  
  
-Matt estoy aburrido - se quejó Tai mientras trataba de mantener el lápiz sobre su nariz.  
  
-No estarías aburrido si hicieras algo - le respondió Yamatto sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo en la computadora.  
  
-Oye ¿qué quieres decir con eso? - Kamiya se levantó de golpe de su silla colocándose frente a Matt - yo hice la mayoría del trabajo, TU solo transcribiste  
  
-Eso no es verdad, YO busqué lo que faltaba en las enciclopedias de mi padre - se quejó Matt levantándose de su silla  
  
-Pero fue muy poco comparado con lo que YO encontré  
  
-¡Eso no es verdad!  
  
-¡Claro que sí lo es!  
  
-¡Qué no!  
  
-¡Qué sí!  
  
A medida que Matt y Tai discutían se iban acercando cada vez más, hasta que solo unos centímetros los separaban uno del otro. Matt clavó su mirada azul sobre los ojos de Tai, éste sintió la intensidad de la mirada de su amigo. -*Tus ojos Matt... son... tan... hermosos...*  
  
-*Tai si pudiera decirte que te amo*  
  
Matt comenzó a acercarse a Tai lentamente, deseoso de probar los labios del moreno. Inconscientemente Tai cerró sus ojos en espera de los labios de ese chico que había despertado en él tantas emociones a la vez. La distancia que había entre sus labios desapareció completamente fundiéndose en un beso lento, cariñoso, lleno de temor y a la vez de sentimientos reprimidos. La distancia entre sus cuerpos también fue desapareciendo por medio de un abrazo, querían estar lo más cerca posible uno del otro. Sus labios se separaban para volver a unirse una y otra vez, disfrutando de cada segundo que pasaba. Lentamente se separaron, se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos segundos que les parecieron eternos. Las mejillas de los dos chicos estaban encendidas. Matt fue quien intentó romper el silencio.  
  
-Tai... yo- Tai colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Matt evitando que continuara  
  
-Shhh... no digas nada - después de decir esto Tai comenzó a besar de nuevo a Matt Esta vez el beso no fue como el anterior; sus labios se fundían apasionadamente. Tai acariciaba los rubios cabellos de Yamatto, colocando una de sus manos en su cuello para evitar que se separara. Lentamente sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar a encontrarse, explorando con mayor intensidad. Matt dejó los labios del chico moreno para bajar por su cuello dejando un camino de besos a su paso.  
  
-Yamatto... te amo - susurró Tai al oído de Matt  
  
-No tanto como yo Taichi  
  
Matt le quitó la camisa a su compañero dejando al descubierto su piel morena. Matt miraba el cuerpo de Tai embelesado: su pecho bien formado, sus brazos perfectamente delineados debido a los constantes juegos de fútbol en los que Tai participaba. Tai se acercó a él dándole un beso fugaz en los labios que lo sacó del transe en el que estaba. Se quitó la camisa dejando su pecho a descubierto, se acercó a Tai tomándolo por la cintura, lo hizo girarse y lo recostó suavemente sobre su cama recostándose sobre él. Se besaron explorando sus bocas, las manos de Tai acariciaban con suavidad la espalda de Matt...  
  
Y así entre besos y caricias pasaron la tarde hasta que el cansancio lo venció. El cuerpo de Matt ahora le pertenecía a Tai al igual que su corazón; para Tai era lo mismo, ahora entendía el porque se ponía tan nervioso y a la vez tan seguro cada vez que Matt lo miraba fijamente o que estaba cerca de él. Los dos chicos yacían sobre la cama de Matt, sus cuerpos desnudos se fundían en un abrazo que sólo estaba cubierto por una suave manta. Tai acariciaba embelesado el rubio cabello de Matt, mientras que el chico rubio sólo atinaba a contemplar los ojos castaños del moreno  
  
-Siempre soñé en... hacer esto... contigo - Las mejillas de Tai se encendieron al escuchar la voz de Yamatto quien se acercó a él y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios morenos. Tai se abrazó al cuerpo de Matt disfrutando de cada instante.  
  
-Las cosas no serán fáciles de ahora en adelante, lo sabes? - La voz de Tai sonaba triste y Matt lo notó -Si, lo sé... pero si estamos juntos saldremos adelante - respondió Matt abrazando con más fuera al chico de cabello alborotado.  
  
-¿Matt?  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Porqué nunca me dijiste que me amabas? - Matt suspiró ante la pregunta de Taichi  
  
-Porque tenía miedo de que me rechazaras y te alejaras de mí  
  
-Pues ya ves que no es así, al contrario ahora te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma. - Tai se sonrojó mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Matt que de pronto tomaron un tono rojo  
  
-Lo sé...  
  
-¿Matt?  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Te amo Yamatto  
  
-También te amo Taichi.  
  
Y así la amistad y el coraje se unieron en un tierno beso en una tarde en donde se demostró que no hay ninguna regla social o biológica que impida el nacimiento del verdadero amor.  
FIN  
  
Esta es una linda pareja ¿no lo creen? Siempre he dicho que estos dos sienten algo más que una simple amistad, la forma en que se preocupan uno del otro, en como se entienden sin decir una sola palabra, como en el capítulo de Digimon 02 en donde Agumon es secuestrado por el Digimon Kaiser y Matt va al Digimundo para ayudar a Tai... ¡fue tan lindo!. Bueno regresando con la historia si no les gustó, compréndanme es mi primer fanfic de este género ténganme paciencia. Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o jitomatazo (pero por favor traten de evitar estos últimos) envíenlo a  
  
sailor_earthmx@hotmail.com 


End file.
